The Legend of Zelda breath of the wild Remember When
by Iriswolf12
Summary: This is a story about how BOTW Link and Zelda were before the day everything went wrong. This will start out based on the game so there will be spoilers. Rated T for swearing


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the legend of Zelda Breath if the wild or any of these characters. They belong to the wonderful people of Nintendo.**

 **Chapter 1: Link's Awakening**

 _Link's POV_

Everything was still and silent for a brief moment. Something had changed. He started to feel the warmth seceding from his skin.

"O...er...ys". The boy thought he heard something.

" Open your eyes".

He tried to do as the strange voice said, but his head felt groggy and he was oh so tired. He soon realized he felt as if he was in water. Soon he felt the water reside and the warmth leave. No, don't go he pleaded, but it didn't matter anymore.

"Wake up Link" said the voice again.

That name, Link, for he knew it was his could here it more clear this time. It sounded feminine, and oddly familiar. He slowly opened his heavy eyes and was enveloped in a blue light. Link started to look around. He had been lying in a circular tub in the ground, how strange

Link took a grasp of his surroundings. He was in some sort of cavern, with nothing but the hole he came from, and a strange pedestal in the corner. He also realized he was only wearing a pair of dark blue shorts, no wonder why he felt kind of chilly. As he walked closer to pedestal, he noticed a rectangular shaped tablet lying on top.

"That is a Sheikah Slate. Take it. It will help guide you after your long slumber" said the voice.

"A long slumber? Is that why I'm here? That doesn't make any sense" Link thought to himself.

He picked up the so called Sheikah Slate and examined it. It had an eye with one lonely tear cascading down the center. As he pocketed his Sheikah Slate, the door in front of him started to open up, revealing another room.

He stepped inside and noticed two chests lying by his feet. He opened one of the chests to find a pair of well worn trousers and an old shirt in the other. The sleeves on the shirt were fraying at the end and it came up to his elbow. It also was to short at the waist, and it revealed a bit of midriff. The pants came way up over the ankles and they were a little tight, but hey the were clothes.

Link noticed another pedestal in the corner, similar to the one in the previous room.

"Hold your Sheikah Slate up to the pedestal, it will show you the way" said the voice.

Link took his Sheikah Slate and placed it on the pedestal.

"Authenticating... Sheikah Slate confirmed"

The door next to the pedestal started to open up like the previous one before. As he stepped through the new opening and climbed up a ledge right before the exit, the voice spoke once more

"Link, you are the light - our light - that must shine upon Hyrule once again!"

"The light? What does that mean? And is that what this place is called? Hyrule?" Link thought to himself.

He finally stepped out of dark cavern into the sunlight, it felt like it had been forever since he had felt the warm sun and the cool breeze on his skin. He ran up to a ledge over looking the land around him, and took a deep breath. The world around him was indeed beautiful, with lush green fields and towering mountains, but it was also, in ruins in a way. He noticed something out of the corner of his eye and turned around to see. It was a cloaked figure, peeking at him from a distance.

"That person might know a few things about this place and why I was in that cavern" thought Link.

He decided to go talk to the strange person. After all, what did he have to lose?

 _Zelda's POV_

Zelda had almost collapsed after using a bit of her power to reach Link. She could have over done herself, but she had enough strength to stop before passing out. She didn't want that to happen, passing out for who knows how long and with Link being awake once again, she needed to know if he was ok and hasn't messed everything up. She giggled to herself, which was rare in a painful place like this.

"Link surely is capable of handling things, I hope." Zelda said to herself. Such a shame Link doesn't remember a thing. His memories should return in due time. If only he could remember the way they were before everything went wrong. He may not remember a thing, but I can remember it like it was yesterday. Today a new Link awoke, but he is still the one I grew to know at heart, since the first day we met. The creature beside Zelda stirred a bit causing her to panic, but it abruptly stoped. Zelda took a reassuring breath and thanked the Goddess Hylia it did not wake.

"Please hurry Link" Zelda whispered to herself. "Hyrule needs you. I need you".

 **Hey guys I'm Iris and this is a Legend of Zelda breath of the wild fanfic, as you can already tell. This is my first ever fanfic XD I've been wanting to get a for a while and I fell in love with Breath of the wild so, I finally got one. Anyway, I hope you liked this first chapter I know its kind of short but I promise Chapter 2 will be longer. It should be posted some time this week hopefully. I have spring testing this weeknbut I'll try to find time to write. Anyway I think that's it so Bye ^-^**


End file.
